


[Cover] The Object of My Affection - series

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: "You cannot break a bond that real love binds."—says me. Don't argue. It's johnlock.





	[Cover] The Object of My Affection - series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laiquilasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiquilasse/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/kMmVUq7)

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Finally. After, err... (was it February? Ah no. January) After four months—my wee brain has finally decided to come up with uh... A cover for this series. I know this ain't that much but it's the thought that always counts.
> 
> Also, I'd love to do a three-part cover for this one but I'm still—Although it's been four months since I've read this series—I'm still caught in between of those emotions it left to me. It's hard—and with all due respect to the author, I couldn't bring myself to read the first part (again) because of too much angst and pain—So, I'll just try and breathe while I can, for now—Anyway, I'm happy that, finally, amidst all of the hardships I set my mind to this during my hiatus. Lastly, to sum up this letter (haha!)—Thank you for the hard work, and all the emotions, Lai. Hope you'll like this one. :)


End file.
